


Without 7

by mssrj_335



Series: Without [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dissociation, Existential Despair, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Under the light, sinking to the deep





	Without 7

I’ve abandoned my ship.

There’s no wind left for my sails.

So alone was I

Out the tranquil sea.

 

I sink into the water,

Down beneath the light,

Despite part, still sinking, 

Still reaching for the shine.

 

Deep in the pitch I wander,

Through new twinkling stars.

The brine leaves a tang in my lungs;

Without thought, replacing air.

 

Under the light, with no time, I can be.

I tread with monsters in the deep.

Amid the scarcity, without words,

Abyssal plains call me home.

 

Gravity is lost here.

There’s no feeling;

Existence is my only purpose,

My only meaning.

 

Don’t light the lantern for me,

I won’t be coming back.

Drop your tears into the sea

And they’ll find me there.

 

These depths are merciful.

At the end, I am alone.

Time stands still and

I grow cold here.


End file.
